There is an increasing level of awareness concerning the emission of mercury and other volatile metals such as cadmium and thallium, certain volatile organic compounds (VOCs) and dioxin/furans from industrial plants such as cement manufacturing facilities. Cement plants, for example, have a wide range of mercury inputs and resulting emissions because of the wide variety of raw materials and fuels used in the process.
Consequently, there is an interest in developing cost effective options for controlling these emissions, and that is an object of the present invention.